VEXEN: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Here at Enix/Disney Incorporated, we believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


Alrightie, I'm now on to Vexen! Although they're not all in one story, do know that I am creating one for every member of the Org, so be on the look out for them! I used a few fandom and random ideas for Vex here, but it's all just to jazz him up a tad bit, ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Vexen. But if he would be willing to make me an ice swan, that would be delightful…

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of your very own VEXEN unit. Please read this manual carefully to help ensure proper care and handling of your unit.

**Accessories**

Each VEXEN unit comes with:

1. Standard issued uniform (cloak, boots, gloves)

2. A large shield

3. Chemistry lab set

4. A pack of Twizzlers, sealed for long-lasting freshness

**Common Personality Settings**

Stuck-up/Obnoxious (default)

When first activated, the VEXEN unit will be in his Obnoxious mode and will remain such until…well, probably death. They have an uncanny ability to belittle all the other Organization XIII units, despite the fact that they are only ranked at number four. Because of their personality, many do not find the VEXEN unit to their preference, although others have found them to make great debaters, excellent for helping with science projects, and have used them to bring in more income by making them work at hockey rinks due to their elemental power of ice.

**Other Compatible/Incompatible Units**

XEHANORT: The XEHANORT unit is an early version of the XEMNAS unit. He and the VEXEN unit used to work under the ANSEM unit back in their early days. Contact with the actual XEMNAS unit though is little.

LEXAEUS/AELEAUS: Another associate of the VEXEN units. No actual proof of these two being enemies has ever been recorded although some believe that the VEXEN unit only sees him as a great oaf good for brawns but absolutely no brains. Contact between the two is optional.

ZEXION: The VEXEN unit actually has stuck by the ZEXION unit since it was the very young IENZO unit. These two are not friends either, but is one of, if not the most tolerable units VEXEN will be around.

AXEL: DO NOT, WE REPEAT, DO NOT PUT THE VEXEN UNIT IN ANY CONTACT WITH THE AXEL UNIT! AXEL units have been known to kill VEXEN units! Interaction between these two is VERY ill advised.

MARLUXIA: It is not quite understood what is the relationship between these two units, although owners have seen that the MARLUXIA unit harbors a strange fascination for the scientist. It often bothers and annoys the VEXEN unit, but rarely ever will they take physical action against the pestering. Association between the two is optional.

RIKU REPLICA/REPLIKU: Often times after the VEXEN unit has come in contact with a RIKU unit, a REPLIKU unit will appear along side him. The REPLIKU unit will do the VEXEN unit's bidding, in attempts to please the VEXEN unit. Due to manipulation and death incidents though, it would be best to keep the REPLIKU unit away from AXEL and ZEXION units.

XION: The XION unit is another creation of the VEXEN unit, formed after contact with a SORA unit. Unfortunately, many times the VEXEN unit will be killed off by the AXEL unit so the relationship between these two is somewhat inconclusive. Those that do live long enough to be around them though often become something of a surrogate father to the XION unit, even imposing bedtimes for them. The two will then begin something of a cliché over-protective father/daughter bond, which can anger the XION unit at times. To keep the XION unit from being created, keep the VEXEN unit away from SORA units.

ANSEM: The VEXEN unit used to work as an apprentice for the ANSEM unit (by the name of EVEN). Sadly for the ANSEM unit, many of the higher ranked Organization members kicked him out of his own lab and stole his research. For this reason, it is not wise to let the VEXEN unit have any association with the ANSEM unit. He's quite bitter about the incident and isn't ready to forgive.

**Handling and Care**

Due to the prideful nature of VEXEN units, they will be reluctant to accept help for any reason. For the most part, they are able to care for themselves, but sometimes their pride only hurts them. For example, they do not make decent cooks by any means. Therefore, help your unit out by preparing the meal and then leaving the area before the unit comes in. This way, it will be able to eat and yet still keep its pride by not having to say thank you to you.

In the rare cases that the VEXEN unit is extremely upset, it will chew harshly on its food while pacing back and forth. We have found that the toughness of Twizzlers make an excellent choice, so keep multiple packs handy for these occasions.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My VEXEN unit has taken to showering outside with a garden hose! What's wrong with him?

A: The cold water of the hose does not bother the VEXEN unit, and they believe it saves time if they are already outside rather than going inside to shower. If you do not live in a nudist community though, this could pose a problem. Set up a sort of stall or partition so that the neighbors do not have to witness this display of eccentric behavior.

Q: My AXEL and VEXEN units are actually getting along quite nicely. But is this a front?

A: Quite likely, it is. Fire and ice sounds nice together, but if not careful, ice will be burned. We still suggest keeping these two away from each other.

Q: I think my VEXEN unit is using my ZEXION unit as some sort of test subject. There are days when he will not speak, become twitchy and even yell out random things. I like that the two work together, but I don't want my ZEXION unit to keep being hurt.

A: For more help with your ZEXION unit, please contact our ZEXION Department team. As for the VEXEN unit, use an easily manipulative REPLIKU unit to spy for you.

Q: My VEXEN unit is running an experiment on the brain and keeps asking me and all my family and friends for samples of their brain matter. It's creeping everyone out yet he refuses to drop the issue. Is there a way I can get him interested in something else?

A: Sadly, this is one of the downsides to him being a scientist. See if you can get him employed with working beside an autopsy specialist; this way, he won't keep probing your noggin for its contents.

- - -

We sincerely hope this guide has proven helpful to you. Many well wishes and thank you for buying from Enix/Disney Inc.!

* * *

For Vexen not being friends with anyone, he sure has a lot of contacts! And the idea of his personality with Xion started with my Organization Origins story.

Please review!


End file.
